Rhapsody
by Keahi08
Summary: Gakupo hadn't been there a month, and already He was giving Luka more then enough migraines.


Hello, my lovelies~! Are you waiting for the next Brightly Wound? I'll update it in just a second… So, worry not. If you don't know what Brightly Wound is, that's OK. : This… Writers Comment isn't about that story anyway.

This is about my new Vocaloid Story, Rhapsody. Each chapter is based off a song. This chapter is, you guessed it, based off of Gakupo and Luka's GGRKS.

So, without further ado, please, read on.

An eerie, catlike smile spread across Gakupo's face.

This was not because he was plotting something or thinking something not suitable for children (for he was too much of a gentlemen!), he just found it a bit hard to hide the inexpressible… glee washing over him.

And Luka found it a bit hard not to punch him clear across the kitchen.

In a flurry of purple, Gakupo was catapulted over the kitchen's island, his silky-soft hair flying in every which way, and there stood Luka, now a good ways away from him, her arm extended and her expression sour.

And in the center stood Len, who held a glass of water in his hand. He seemed to be caught in the middle of this beautiful moment, and as time stood still for a split second, he watched the dramatic scene unfold before shuddering as Gakupo hit the wall with a loud bang.

"If you want something from me," Luka seethed, tightening her fist in an attempt to control her anger. "Then ask me! Don't hover over me like that!"

"Ah," mumbled the Samurai politely, tipping a pot that hang on his head out of his eyesight so he could speak to the girl face-to-face. "Well, I didn't want to interrupt you. You looked so cute and in thought~."

Len shook his head. Gakupo hadn't even been here a month and already he was causing Luka more migraines that she had anticipated. He made his way behind her to the sink in an attempt to fill up his glass, shaking his head slightly. God forbid things by anything like peaceful in this household.

It looked as if a vein somewhere along Luka's temple was going to pop. "Gakupo," she started, seething to herself quietly. "I… appreciate your politeness," She sighed, pushing some heavy pink hair out of her face. "Your… your civility. I do not, however, appreciate the constant… string… of nonsense pouring from your mouth as I try to go about my day."

Frowning sadly, Gakupo stood up, some of the pots and hands clanging to the ground. "I… I like to think my conversations with you are fairly straight to the point, actually."

Len pinched the bridge of his nose.

"…We don't have conversations," Luka reminded him.

"Yes, we do!"

"No, we have you saying… saying…"

"How beautiful your cherry hair looks in the sunlight? How thoughtful and courageous you are to practically look after each and everyone in this household? How—"

"Yes, _that_."

"…That counts. Len, doesn't in count?"

"I'm not listening," sang Len as he turned the corner and made his way back into the room he shared with his sister.

Len had enough sense to stay away from those two.

He was scared Luka was either going to press his face to the stove… or succumb to Gakupo's flowery words.

Both were equally frightening.

"Hey, Luka!" Called Meiko, scowling to herself. "Come on! We're waiting!"

Luka growled lowly to herself, setting the rest of the sushi up on the plate she was bringing to her… family. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

She didn't dislike the sound of a family. It was just a little tiring, considering they seated her as the mother, tending to their problems, making their dinner, doing their laundry… She twitched, making a mental note not to feed Meiko.

"Ah, Luka. Let me help you."

Oh, god. Please. Not Him.

Luka became stuff, moving the plate away from him in an effort to get out of his clutches. "N-No, it's fine, really," She said, putting on a soft smile. "G-Go sit down, I'll be right there."

Gakupo was nice. And Luka would admit he was nice. The truth of the matter was, he was a great big sweetheart who just wanted Luka to like him – and she knew this. But God, was he annoying. Sweet, endearing maybe, but so, so annoying.

His eyebrows pulled down slightly, confused. "No, really." He spoke, his voice softer than usual and reached out to take the plate; but Luka only dodged out of his grasps. "Let me help you, Luka."

She literally skipped away, trying to dodge away from him. She knew that if he took one of the plates, he would drop it, or she would drop it, or something would happen and she'd be stuck to clean up the mess – only he would want to help, too, and… And…

"Luka!"

"What?"

Luka turned to actually look at the dinner table before her. Then she realized she was, very close to it. Then she realized she was lying on it and her sushi was flying across the room.

Rin and Len, the twins, and the ones closest to Luka (so close, in fact, that Len had almost become doused in sauce), drew back immediately, and Rin almost fell back onto the floor. Beside them was Meiko, whose eyebrows were furrowed deeply, expressing immense agitation. She twitched once. Her arms had been crossed, and now her fingernails were burrowing into her skin so that they didn't move to strangle someone.

That someone would most likely have been Kaito, who was sitting across from Meiko, and who had received a good portion of that sushi blow. He was covered in sauce, covered in rice, and covered in cold, dead fish. They stuck to his skin and clothes, and some laid in the folds of his scarf. He could only stare wide-eyed at Meiko, who wasn't looking at him anyway. Miku, her bright teals eyes widening at Kaito, moved to inspect the damage from her seat. She seemed to be completely unharmed, and Kaito seemed to have received most of the blow. The seat next to her was for Luka, and at the end of the table, between Kaito and Meiko, was where Gakupo would've sat, had he not been chasing after the house's chef.

Everyone sat in complete and total silence, until Luka stood up straight to inspect the damage. It looked as if she was going to burst into violent tears and sink to the floor, refusing to clean up the mess, which she almost did, and she would have, had Gakupo not wrapped his arms around her waist.

His large robe wrapped around her like a blanket, and she felt her body go stiff and her eyebrows furrow down slightly. Gakupo was giving her what seemed to be a comforting hug, pulling her into an embrace that he seemed more than comfortable with. "It's alright," he mused, his expression grave. "I'll help you clean it up. I'll even make dinner for you. It's alright."

Luka's fingers twitched for something to stab harm him with, and as they hungrily found a fork, she jabbed it into hand, and he let out a long, girlish scream.

After a small group discussion, Meiko decided to just order Pizza.


End file.
